Not applicable.
This invention relates to furnishings in particular a pivoting structure for joining and articulating two co-planar surfaces of adjacent tables that can be arranged in any array of positions and modular configurations.
Offices, educational facilities, and homes regularly furnish their spaces with tables. These work surfaces are often arranged in different configurations to complement different functions.
Arrangement of alternate configurations is time consuming, awkward and often mandates the involvement of two or more people. Replicating various positions is difficult without positioning marks or measuring. In addition, long rectilinear conference tables loose some functionality when presentations are made due to the linear arrangement of the audience to the presenter or other communication media.
Furthermore, when furnishings become dated and tables are replaced, it is often necessary to replace the entire table structure rather than just the work surface.
Modular table systems are generally well known in the art and typically comprise multiple duplicate or similar tables, which can be arranged and locked into different configurations. To a lesser extent articulating tables have been introduced in an attempt to solve some of the above mentioned problems. In today"" business and teaching climate the popularity of collaborative problem solving creates the need for work surfaces that are flexible and can be rearranged very quickly. Prior art modular systems have tended to be difficult to reconfigure and often involve lifting, pulling, unlatching, banging and reinserting major components.
Prior art articulating systems have similar drawbacks and due to their curvilinear and unusual shapes are limited in configuration by the rectilinear rooms that they most often occupy.
It is known, for example, from the prior art referred to as the xe2x80x9cscissors tablexe2x80x9d, designed by J. Wade Beam (July 2000 issue of Contract, inside back cover), that it would take a conference room that was twice as wide as the length of the table to position the table parallel to a presentation at either end of the table. In addition the large drum of the pivoting mechanism and shape of the table makes it unsuitable for modular and rectangular configurations. Its pivoting mechanism serves only as a guide necessitating plurality of table legs for support and stability, which encumbers seating from both sides of each table surface.
This invention comprises a fixed articulating support for joining two co-planar surfaces of adjacent tables that can be arranged in an array of positions by means of two additional wheeled supports and can be configured with replicas of itself modularly.
Several objects and advantages are:
(a) to provide an articulating arrangement of two coplanar work surfaces of adjacent tables that can be moved into multiple positions;
(b) to provide movement into multiple positions easily by one person without lifting, pulling, banging, unlatching or reinserting major components;
(c) to provide a geometric arrangement that maximizes the use of space within a rectilinear room;
(d) to provide exact positioning each time the invention is reconfigured;
(e) to provide movement of each table surface independent of the other;
(f) to provide a multitude of alternate configurations through the modular addition of replicated units;
(g) to provide a support structure that allows a variety of table surfaces to be interchanged;
(h) to provide a wiring raceway through the pivot support for data, phone, or electrical devices.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.